La niñera de mis hijos
by Andrea Pattinson Cullen
Summary: El un gran hombre. Su esposa lo engañaba.Y ella es la niñera de sus hijos. Mal summary! pero entren y opines soy nueva tengan piedad de mi plis! Futuros lemmons
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

Ella la niñera de sus hijos, el un empresario exitoso y con una "vida feliz" y llena de "amor" y su esposa una modelo que lo engañaba y que solo se embarazo por retenerlo.......Entre ellos crecía una gran pasión de la que no se dieron cuenta hasta que el asunto era muy tarde ahora que harán ellos para aliviar esa pasión que crece dentro de ellos sin lastimarse el uno al otro con sus terquedades?

* * *

**Dejan sus Reviews!! opinen si les gusta la tematica de la historia.....soy nueva tengan piedad de mi! plis**


	2. El comienzo

El era Edward Anthony Cullen tiene 28 años, vive en Chicago. El es alto con cabello bronciceo y despeinado, yno despeinado mal sino que le daba un toque sexy, tenia los ojos verdes como esmeraldas y tenia un muy buen fornido cuerpo; y aunque es joven esta al cargo de la empresa de su familia: The Cullen's inc. y es heredero de toda su fortuna junto a su hermana Alice Cullen y su hermano Emmet Cullen. Esta casado con Tanya Denali una modelo reconocioda y la estrella de la agencia; se casaron jovenes por el repentino embarazo de Tanya, que solo se embarazo para poder retenelo aun sabiendoque esos niños no podrian ser de el sino de su jefe James Volturi, importante jefe de la agencia de modelos en la que trabajaba Tanya y Edward piensa que lo que siente es "amor" cuand en realidad es cariño. Tiene dos hijos gemelos llamados Anthony Carlisle y Mary Angelic Cullen a quienes ama con locura. Anthony tine los ojos color verde esmeralda como su padre y el pelo de su padre; Mary tiene los ojos verdes como esmeraldas igual que Anthony y su padre y el mismo cabello rubio-rojizo de su madre. Tanya no atendia a sus hijos solo viajaba y "trabajaba" junto con su jefe; pronto Edward tendria que contratar a una niñera porque aunque ambos eran los consentidos de la familia sobre todo por su abuela y su tia, ellas tenian su trabajo y no podian cuidarlos todo el tiempo. Esme la madre de Edward era diseñadora de interiores y trabaja independientemente. Carlisle el padre de Edward era empresario y se encargaba de mantener la empresa a flote. Emmet no siguio el mismo camino que su padre y hermano el era piloto de avion y tenia su propia linea de aereolinas. Alice era diseñadora de modas y era reconocida en el pais.

Ella era Isabella Marie Swan, aunque prefiere que la llamen Bella, tiene 25 años y estudia Literatura en la Universidad de Chicago su mayor sueño es convertirse en una gran escritora, y aunque tiene una beca por exelencia academica tendria que encontrar un trabajo porque sin o con beca la colegiatura era muy cara. Ella y su familia son de clase media. Su padre Charlie Swan trabaja en un banco de la ciudad y su madre Renné Swan era una estilista de un salon de belleza poco reconocido. Ella es un poco baja, con ojos achocolatados, con cabello castaño y con curvas definida y aunque es un poco torpe el la forma de caminar es muy suspicaz y terca. Ella tenia una hermana llamada Jane Swan pero ella murio en un accidente automovilistico. Bella se siente culpable por su muerte porque aunque se llevaban muy bien, esa noche ellas se enfadaron y Bella le dijo que la odiaba; Jane salio en su auto lo mas rapido que pudo ya que ya no queria discutir con su hermana, en una de esas ella no se dio cuenta de que un camion venia contra ella y se estampo. Desgraciadamente esa noche sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad por una segunda luna de miel y Bella tuvo que reconocer el cuerpo. Desde ese dia ella se siente culpable por decirle que la odiaba envez de decirle que la queria u otra cosa y aunque sus padres le dicen que no tuvo ella la culpa, Bella no puede quitarse ese peso de encima.

**EPOV**

Eran las 8:30 p.m. y me encontraba en la empresa de mi familia, estaba cansado y lo unico que queria era llegar y ver a mis hijos, ellos son la luz de mis ojos, lo que mas amo en este mundo a parte de mi esposa. Tanya no estaba en casa estaba de viaje en Paris para un desfile de modas y por eso debia de llegar temprano porque aunque la cocinera era muy amable, ella tenia que irse temprano como a las 7 y solo me dejaba la cena en el horno y lo mas probable esque no saliera como a las 9:30.

-Ufff-suspire con frustracion-

Pero de repente se me ocurrio una idea, tome mi teleono y marque un numero....

-Bueno?-contesto una voz chillona al segundo timbrazo

-Hola Alice queria pedirte un favor...

-Dejame adivinar...quieres que vaya y cuide a mis sobrinos??-dijo un poco molesta-

-Mmmmm si, si no te importa claro

-Claro que no me importa Edward tu sabes que amo a mis sobrinos-dijo un poco ofendida-pero es solo que Tanya sale todo el tiempo y no se hace cargo de sus hijos y yo tengo un trabajo que atender-dijo un poco enfadada- y lo peor es que creo que Carmen no solo te cobrara por cocinar sino tmbien por cuidar horas extras a los niños-dijo con son de burla, bueno por lo meno ya no estaba enojada. Creo que esa pequeña duende era bipolar.

-Entoces si puedes ir a cuidar a mis pequeños?...Sabes que ya extrañan a su tia?-dje para convencerla un poco

-No me trates de inducir culpa Cullen que no sirve en mi-

-Bueno, entoncessi iras?-dije con esperanza

-Pero con una condicion-dijo

-Cual?-

-Que empices a buscar una niñera mañana mismo, me entendiste?-

Lo medite un pocopero acepte, con Alice ni discutir.

-Esta bien, la buscare-

-Como hasta que hora quieres que los cuide?-

-Hasta las 9:30-dije con precaucion-

-Pues que haces tan tarde que no sales temprano!!!?-ya me esperaba esa reaccion-

-Tengo que rebisar muchas cosas pendientes y todavia ahy junta mañana-

-Mmmmm-dijo-deberias darte un descanso y atender a tu familia asi Tanya no te estaria engañando con su jefe-

Alice ya me habia advertido hace mucho, en su momento yo dude, pero al hablar con mi esposa ella lo nego y dijo que eran inventos de Alice ya que le tenia celos.

-No empieces otra vez Alice, ya discutimos eso y quedamos que no ibamos a hablar del tema-dije-ademas yo ya hable con Tanya y me dijo que eso no era cierto y que me amaba-

-Ayyy Edward-suspiro con fuerza- yo solo te digo que no te creas de todo lo que te dice-

-Que tu y ella nose lleven bien no significa que andes inventando cosas-dije serio-

-Ay tu Edward pero ya basta de discutir que ya me voy con mis sobrinos-

-Ok nos vemos al rato-

-Bye-dijo

Media hora despues...

Mi padre entro en mi oficina y dijo:

-Edward pense que ya estabas en casa con mis nietos-dijo un poco sorprendido-

-No, me tenia que quedar para revisar unos asuntos importantes de la empresa-dije cansado-

-Y quien se esta encargando de los niños ahora?-dijo con preocupacion, y miro su relog-Carmen de debio de haber ido hace como 2 horas-

-Si-asenti-por eso le pedi a Alice que los cuidara un momento-

-Ayy Edward, deberias conseguir una niñera-

-Si ya me lo dijo Alice-dije un tanto averganzado-

-Anda vete, yo me encargo de esto y.....-

-No papa esta es mi responsabilidad-lo interrumpi-

-No te preocupes, aparte tienes que estar descansado para la junta de mañana temprano-

-Seguro?-

-Claro-me sonrio-

-Gracias-

Y me retire. Llegue a mi casa y Alice se sorprendio de verme tan temprano por ahi, me dijo que los niños ya estaban dormidos le di las gracias y me despedi de ella. Subi las escaleras y me diriji a la habitacion de mis hijos.

-Hola mis pequeños-les dije mirando como se dormian-se que su mami esta fueras viajando pero yo se que los quiere-

Les di un beso en la frente a cada uno y me fui a dormir. Al dia siguiente me desperte temprano salude a Carmen que ya tenia mi desayuno preparado y le dije que si de favor podria llamar a la agencia de niñeras porque nececitaba una para mis bebes. Me sonrio y dijo que si.

-_Ufff-_pense-_elegir una sera cansado-_

**Bueno aqui les dejo mi historia espero que les guste aunque fue un cap corto y dejen sus reviews plis! y opinen si les gusto el EPOV.....Mañana un BPOV**


	3. El comienzo 2da parte

EPOV

Me sentia cansado y luego tenia que ir a la casa a la hora de la comida para ver a las niñeras que cuidaran a mis adorados hijos. Se que pensaran que parezco un loco pero enserio adoro a mis hijos mas que a mi propia a mi casa y ya habia niñeras.

_Vaya_-pense-_si que tenian niñeras en esa agencia-_

Después de desechar a una cuantas encontre a la perfecta…..era una mujer rechoncha, con cabellos canos con agradable sonrisa y un carisma espectacular. La lleve al cuarto de los bebes después de despedir con un cordial saludo a las demas que quedaban, cuando llegamos al cuarto ella quedo fascinada con ellos.

-Vaya-dijo con amor-si que son unos bebes preciosos-dijo y me volteo a ver-su esposa debe ser muy guapa al igual que usted para tener un encanto como este-

Yo solo sonrei.

-Bueno-dije aun sonriendo-le acondisionaremos un cuarto para que se quede aquí para cuidar a los niños-y luego agregue-ammm le molestaría empezar mañana mismo?-

-No claro que no-y bajo la mirada avergonzada y yo no compredia porque-disculpe la indiscreción pero donde esta la medre de los niños señor?-

Aaaaa ya veia porque habia bajado la cabeza. Solo pude quedarme callado.

-Perdon por preguntar-dijo al ver mi gesto-ya no me metere en sus asuntos-

-No, no es eso, es solo que como trabaja de modelo no tiene tiempo para nuestros hijos, por ese motivo me vi obligado a contratar una niñera; yo trabajo todo el dia en la empresa de mi familia y Carmen la cocinera aunque es amable no la puedo tener cuidando a los niños porque yo no le pago para eso-e hice una mueca-pero yo se que mi esposa los quiere mucho. Porfavor no la juzgue mal-

-No, como cree señor-dijo con gesto de disculpa-

-Bueno ya que conocio a los niños…que le parecieron?-

-Se ve que son muy tranquilos y todos unos angeles-dijo devolviendo la vista a las dos cunas que estaban hay-

-Si-dije asintiendo-y lo son-

-Usted los quiere mucho-dijo mirandome fijamente-lo veo en sus ojos-

no dije nada solo la despedi con un cordial saludo y le dije que la esperaba mañana temprano.

A la mañana siguiente…..

Me desperte fui a saludar a Carmen y a comer mi desayuno. Le pregunte que si la niñera, que por cierto se llamaba Angela, ya habia llegado y me dijo que si y que ya se estaba instalando. Entoces angela bajo y me dijo que no me preocupara que me fuera a trabajar y asi lo hice.

Paso una semana, era sabado y angela era como una segunda abuela para mis hijos aunque a Esme le molestara un poco. Se suponia que hoy en la tarde llegaba Tanya de su desfile en Paris.

La fui a recoger al aereopuerto cuando llego y me recibio con un ferte abrazo y con un calido beso. En el camino a casa le explique que habia contratado a una niñera para cuidar a nuestros hijos y aunque le molesto un poco la convenci de que la conservaramos para que cuando ella no estubiera la niñera los cuidara, y acepto. Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, bueno casa se quedaba corto, era una mansion muy amplia con jardines grandes y con psina, etc. No me guataba decirle mansion, sonaba como muy nose que, asi que le digo casa aunque a Tanya si le guste decirle mansion. Entramos y le presente a angela y creo que le agrado.

Después de dos dias de que Tanya habia llegado despidio a la niñera porque según ella le gritaba a nuestros bebes, yo no lo comprendi ya que angela era todo un caramelo con ellos pero no queria discutir con Tanya si que accedi a despedirla.

Ahora aver como consegui otra niñera ya que Tanya habia anunciado que se iba a Milan durante un timepo a un curso de modelos. Lose ni yo lo comprendi.

TPOV

Al fin despedi a esa niñera entrometida después de que me cachara hablando por telefono con James.

_Flash back._

_Sono mi telefono y después de ver quien era conteste._

_-Hola amor-dije con voz seductora-_

_-Hola cariño-me respondio James-quieres ia a pasar una semana completita solo tu y yo en Milan-dijo-ya sabes, para hacer travesuras-_

_Me rei._

_-Claro corazon solo dejame deshacerme del estupido de mi esposo y pues asi desfrutaremos mejor-_

_-Si-dijo-oye porque no te deshaces del estupido de tu esposo para siempre y te vienes con nuestros niños a vivir conmigo-_

_-Ya sabes que esos niños no son tuyos, creo-dije un poco dudos- aparte tienen los ojos de su padre-_

………………… _Continuara._


	4. El comienzo 3ra parte

**Perdon por no subir caps. y el jueves por el deprimente cap que les subi....esque tenia que ir a ver luna nueva y el viernes fue la fiesta de mi amigo ivan y fue genial, el sabado fui aver luna nueva otra vez xD y los domingos descanso. Perdon por las faltas de ortografia esque mi mama ya me esta orriendo de la compu que ya no me quedo tiempo de revisar.**

**Aaaaaaaaa y gracias a mi amiga elizabeth por su apoyo en esta historia. Gracias por los reviews.**

* * *

-Ya sabes que esos niños no son tuyos, creo-dije un poco dudos- aparte tienen los ojos de su padre-

………………… _Continuara._

* * *

_-Mmmmmmm en eso tienes razon-dijo James y luego se rio estrepitosamente-_

_-De que te ries-pregunte un poco enojada-_

_-De que tu ingenuo esposo no sabe que lo engañas-y rio mas- ya me imagino cuando se de cuenta de esto….como sera su reaccion?-_

_-Ni se te ocurra decirle que lo engaño ehhh!!-le adverti-sino imaginate cuando muera no voy a tener herencia-y corregi rapidamente-perdon para mis hijos…-_

_-Ay Tanya, Tanya ya te dije que yo tambien puedo darte ese dinero-_

_-Lose-dije yo-pero no me voy a arriesgar imaginate con eso de que ahora la empresa de mi querido esposo tiene ganancias de por millones no tengo que perder la oportunidad-_

_-Bueno pero yo ya te dije Tanya-me advirtió-ya me canse de ser el amante, y no creo que te guste que le diga a tu querido esposo que lo engañas conmigo-_

_-Ni se te ocurra!!-dije gritando-esta bien, esta bien dejame bajarle un poco de sus millones y nos vamos tu y yo juntos, cariño-y colgue-_

_Pero al momento de darme la vuelta vi a la niñerucha esa parada en la puerta y con exprecion enojada y por lo que deduci, habia escuchado la historia y la despedi._

_Fin flash back_

BPOV

Ayyy no y ahora como le iba a hacer, aunque estaba en vacaciones de pascua en la universidad y a punto de terminar mi carrera de literatura; mis padres ya no tenian el dinero suficiente para pagarla y aunque estaban dando todo su empeño por hacerlo como trabajando horas extras, simplemente no nos alcanzaba asi que pronto tenia que buscar un trabajo para poder terminar mi carrera. No me podia dar por vencida ahora que ya casi la terminaba y que por lo menos tenia un trabajo en la editorial de mi prima.

Me encontraba en mi casa pensando en que podria trabajar…pero luego pense que hay acostada no iba a hacer nada asi que me dispuse a comprar el periodico y empezar a buscar trabajo.

(horas as tarde)

Estaba agotada, ya no podia mas, busque trabajo pero en ninguno me iban a pagar bien asi que para calmar un poco los nervios me fui a pasear a un parque que estaba cerca de donde me encontraba.

Cuando llegue me sente en un banco y me compre un helado me fije en mi relog y eran las 11:00 a.m. y hay me quede lo que pudieron ser horas. Cuando el sol me empezo a molestar me levante y ya eras la 1:30 p.m.

Pero cuando iba caminando ya para irme escuche el llanto proveniente de un carreola, me acerque y eras dos niños preciosos con ojos de color verde esmeralda, pero que estaban empañados con las lagrimas; busque a mi alrededor para ver si una señora de las que se encontraban ahí podia ser la madre. Pero ninguna se acerco asi que decidi llevarmelos no era justo que esos niños se quedaran alli por la irresponsabilidad de una madre desobligada, y asi me puse a buscar por todo el parque a la madre preguntando a cada señora que me encontraba si esos niños de ojos hermosos eran suyos. Pero me respondian que no, cuando ya me iba a dar por vencida y llevar a los niños a la policia escuche una voz masculina gritarme; esa voz sonaba como el terciopelo y me erizo la piel y no comprendida porque.

-Eyyy-y enseguida voltee-

Lo que vi no tenia palabras. Era un hombre demasiado guapo, le calculaba unos 27, su cabello era de color bronciceo que con la luz del sol se veia espectacular; lo tenia despeinado y eso le daba un toque sexy, tenia puesta una camisa que le quedaba perfectamente señida al cuerpo y marcaba mas sus musculos, llevaba unos jens raidos y le quedaban ajustados. Y creo que lo que deje para el ultimo fue lo que me quito el aliento…sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda y me pregunte que tenia que ver con los niños que tenia en la carreola…

-Suelta a mis hijos ladrona-me dijo en tono acusatorio y yo me quede sin palabras-como te atreves a llevarte unos niños que no son tuyos-

Hasta que por fin le respindi.

-Yo no me lleve a ningun niño-le dije en tono enojado-aparte que clase de padre eres para dejar a unos niños desprotegidos donde un extraño como yo del que no se sabe sus intenciones los puede llegar a robar-

-Creo que acabas de admitir tu crimen-dijo en tono burlon.

Que se creia ese tipo, primero me acusa de querer robar a sus hijos y luego…esperen dije sus hijos, se ve muy joven para poder tener hijos.

-Estos angelitos son tus hijos?-dije con un tono de sorpresa y volteando a ver a los niños de aquel hombre desconocido-

-Si-dijo orgulloso-se que me veo muy joven pero en verdad son mis hijos. Y los amo con locura-

En cuanto dijo que aquellos niños eran sus hijos mi mundo se vino abajo, _entonces significa que tiene esposa, _pense con tristeza. Y me sorprendi de cómo me senti.

-Pero porque su madre no estaba con ellos cuando el padre irresponsablemente estaba en otro sitio?-pregunte con medio con curiosidad y medio acusatoria

Y bajo la mirada avergonzado

-Es que ella no se encuentra aquí-dijo con timidez-

-Aaaaa perdon-dije en tono de disculpa-y cuando murio?-

Se rio entre dientes.

-No ella no ha muerto es solo que ella es modelo y trabaja, y en este mismo momento se encuentra en Milan-me explico-

-Ahhhh-dije poniendome roja de la vergüenza-lo siento-de repente me acorde de que no sabia en nombre del extraño aunque se me hacia conocido. _Donde lo podre haber visto?_, me pregunte-y como te llamas extraño?-

El se rio.

-Me sorprende que no me hayas reconocido-yo lo mire confundida-me llamo Edward Cullen. Y usted señorita?-dijo extendiendome la mano

Y de repente me acorde de donde lo conocia, lo habia visto en una de esas revistas de finanzas que llevaba mi padre a casa para leerlas, en la revista que habia visto salia como el hombre empresario del año.

-Me llamo Isabella pero prefiero que me digan Bella. Mucho gusto- le dije estrechandole la mano. Y al momento que lo hice senti una corriente electrica viajar por todo mi cuerpo estremeciendome, y al parecer el tambien la sintio.

Nose cuanto tiempo nos quedamos asi tomados de la mano, hasta que un llanto proveniente de la carreola nos desperto de nuestro trance. Yo enseguida baje la mirada avergonzada y poniendome roja como un tomate mientras el atendia a su hija. Después de rato volvio a hablar, cuando al fin pudo adivinar que era lo que queria la pequeña, que era un cambio de pañales. Yo solo me rei de el.

-Y bueno porque te llevaste a mis hijos?-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos y medio en broma-

-Porque los vi hay llorando y sin una persona mayor cerca-le dije-entonces decidi que tendria que buscar a sus padres-le dije defendiendome-

-Bueno creo que es una explicación razonable-dijo y al momento empezo a llorar otra vez la pequeña-

El desesperado no sabia que hacer, aparte de que el pequeño tambien lloraba por la culpa de su hermana, yo solo me rei negue con la cabeza y tome al pequeño mientras el tomaba a la pequeña. Le pedi la pañalera y me la dio, saque la dos mamilas y le entregue una a el y yo le di la otra al pequeño. Los niños se calmaron al instante.

-Gracias-me dijo dando un suspira-parece que tu si sabes como tratar a los niños

Continuara…………


	5. El comienzo 4ta parte

**Perdon a todos los que leen mi novela, esque estoy en examenes bimestrales y aveces no tengo tiempo o cuando ya quiero subir la historia o comenzando a escribir o inspirarme mi mama viene y me dice que ya la apague (la compu9 y todo esta semana ayude a mi hermana con su volcan yo se que no tengo excuza pero pues aqui esta mi cap.**

**Pues esta el la ultima parte de "El comienzo" y pues ya mañana creanme que ya subire uno mas largo. Gracias a todo los que me dicen que mi historia es buena y ahora si me tome tiempo de corregirla ya que las otras veces mi mama me apuraba y ni tiempo de revisar los errores.**

**bueno le doy las gracia a mi amiga Elizabeth porque me ayuda a hacer esta historia, ya sabes que estaria perdida sin ti pequeña y aunque aun tengo el resentimiento y un poco ofendida porque me arruino mi primera idea de historia xD ella me apoya y me da un poco de ideas de como escribirla.**

**Bye a todos**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS!**

* * *

-Gracias-me dijo dando un suspira-parece que tu si sabes como tratar a los niños

_Continuara…………_

-Si es que mi prima tiene dos niños y a veces yo me encargaba de ellos de pequeños-dije encogiéndome de hombros-

El solo se quedo pensando, yo pensé que ya no iba a hablar y así que decidí dar la media vuelta e irme, pero cuando ya me encaminaba me agarro del brazo y otra vez sentí esa corriente eléctrica através de mi cuerpo. Pero esta vez no retiro el brazo y me dijo que esperara.

-Yo se que apenas te conozco pero en realidad te necesito-yo abrí los ojos de sorpresa, _para que me necesitaba?, _pensé-mi esposa acaba de despedir a la niñera de mis hijos así que necesito que cuides a mis hijos por favor-

Me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho, pero de verdad necesitaba el empleo para poder pagar las colegiaturas, pero por otro lado yo no tenía suficiente experiencia para niñera. Al ver que me quedaba callada, Edward rápidamente dijo…

-Te promete que te pagare muy bien- dijo el-y por lo que veo en su mirada se que también lo necesitas-

-la verdad es que si necesito el dinero- dije yo –estoy estudiando literatura en la universidad de Chicago, solo me falta seis meses para terminar mi carrera pero ya no tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar las colegiaturas aunque tenga beca. En estos momentos estoy en vacaciones de pascua y precisamente en estos momentos buscaba empleo para poder pagar mi carrera-

-Es perfecto ambos nos necesitamos!- dijo con entusiasmo

Después de tanto que me suplico accedí a cuidar a sus hijos ya que me ofreció una gran suma de dinero y en verdad la necesitaba.

-Eso me recuerda le hable a Alice para que buscara también-dijo el hablando para si mismo y luego me volteo a ver-Permíteme tantito-me dijo-

Mientras hablaba yo reía porque del otro lado de escuchaba como una vocecilla le gritaba tan fuerte que porque no le había avisado que los niños ya habían aparecido y cosas así, tanto que Edward tuvo que alejar su oído un poco del auricular y pedir perdón como 50 veces.

Cuando colgó me miro algo avergonzado y me sonrío torcidamente, esa sonrisa me quito el aliento.

-Perdón esa era mi hermana Alice-dijo avergonzado-es que cuando desaparecieron los niños le hable para que también buscara, y cuando le dije que ya los había encontrado desde hace rato se puso a gritarme como loca, de que casi casi manda a toda la policía y de que mi hermano Emmet ya estaba sobrevolando la ciudad con una avioneta y así, y que me alegrara de que no había hablado a nuestros padres ya que ellos me habrían regañado peor por mi irresponsabilidad…-dijo negando con la cabeza-algunas veces pienso que soy adoptado, porque mi familia esta loca y yo no encajo en su locura-dijo riéndose y yo me uní a esas risas-

Me dio la dirección de su casa y me dijo que me espera mañana el la mañana para que Carmen, según el me dijo que era su cocinera, me diera las indicaciones de cómo se debía atender a los niños y que conociera la casa.

Llegue a mi casa le informe a mi madre de mi nuevo empleo y aunque estuvo en desacuerdo no me dijo nada para impedírmelo, esa noche soñé con Edward Cullen y no sabia porque.

EPOV

Esta en mi día de descanso de la empresa y me encontraba en el parque con mis hijos comprando un helado para mi ya que tenia mucha hambre pero la fila para los helados estaba larguísima. Aunque solo me aleje unos cuantos metros no perdía a mis hijos de vista, pero me voltee cuando fue mi turno pero cuando regrese a donde se suponía que había dejado a mis hijos ya no estaban; me desespere y busque por todo el parque, le hable a Alice para que me ayudara, estaba muy desesperado. Continúe buscándolos por el parque cuando visualice la caréenla en donde mis hijos se encontraban y de repente me quede mirando a la persona que los tenia y nunca espere con encontrarme algo así. Aquella bella persona era un ángel en persona, era bella con su cabella de color marrón, sus curvas perfectas, _esperen que estoy pensando, esa mujer tiene a mis hijos!_

Cuando le grite volteo y me quede sin palabras unos hermosos ojos chocolates me miraron con sorpresa, cuando me acerque le dije que esos niños eran míos y que porque se los había llevado y entonces se enojo tanto que me parecía tan linda que no pude evitar reírme lo cual produjo mas su enojo. Me presente con ella le dije como me llamaba y me sorprendió que al instante no me reconociera hasta que le dije mi nombre, ella me dijo que se llamaba Isabela pero que prefería que la llamaran Bella. Pero al momento de darle la mano sentí una corriente eléctrica viajando por todo mi cuerpo, era algo que nunca había experimentado

Después de tanto estar charlando Mary comenzó a llorar y luego cuando la atendí se calmo pero de repente empezó a llorar otravez pero esta vez su hermano lloro igual, yo no sabia que hacer con dos bebes llorando; ella me ayudo y cuando lo hizo supe que era perfecta para este trabajo de niñera así que le ofrecí que trabajara conmigo y después de tanto insistir me dijo que si. Y de repente me acorde de Alice y de que no le había dicho que ya había encontrado a los niños, y cuando le hable me grito tan fuerte que casi me quedo sordo. Tuve que disculparme al menos 60 veces y colgué. Me disculpe con Bella le di la dirección de mi casa, le dije que la esperaba mañana y que luego nos veíamos.

Pero cuando llegue ami casa no podía dejar de pensar en aquella mujer con cuerpo espectacular, con unos labios de los que tenia ganas de besar...

_Esperen dije besar?-_pensé-_pero si yo estoy casado no puedo pensar así-_

Pero aun así esa noche soñé con ella.


	6. El engaño

**BPOV**

Me desperte demasiado temprano asi que decidi desayunar. Luego me subi y busque la ropa mas decente que tenia, pero mi intento fue un fracaso, solo encontre una blusa de cuello largo y unos jeans que estaban un pocos desgastado. Me vi en el espejo y suspire, ya que mas podia hacer.

Cuando llegue a aquella mansion, por que si era una mansion!. Era demasiado grande como para que una persona viviera alli sola con su esposa e hijos. El patio era enorme y tenia unos pequeños columpios, supongo yo que eran de los pequeños. Toque la puerta y me abrio una señora, que parecia ser amable, de tez morena y me saludo.

-Hola-me dijo-tu debes ser Isabella, la nueva niñera-

-Solo dime Bella-le dije-y si soy yo-y le sonrei amablemente-

-Disculpa por mi descortesia-me dijo avergonzada-pasa debe de estar helado alla afuera aaa y perdon, yo soy Carmen la cocinera y ama de llaves-me dijo con una sonrisa-

-Si no te preocupes, de echo creo que he llegado un poco temprano-

-No, nada de eso-me dijo-de hecho el señor Cullen esta a punto de bajar a desayunar-oi que alguien bajaba por las escaleras-a miralo ahí viene-

Cuando voltee me quede sin habla como cuando lo vi en el parque, se veia tan hermoso que mi memoria no le hacia justicia. Llevaba un elegante traje negro con un camisa azul y una corbata tambien negra que apenas se venia acomodando con la cabeza baja, se veia espectacular.

-Buenos dias Carmen, no sabes si ya llego la nueva niñera-dijo sin aun levantar la mirada-

-Buenos dias señor-dijo ella-y si ya llego de echo esta aquí a mi lado-

Levanto la vista y de nuevo volvi a ver aquellos ojos que me quitaban el aliento, en cuanto me vio sonrio, con esa sonrisa que me mataba, y dejo entrever sus blancos dientes. De pronto me senti mareada y descubri que era porque habia dejado de respirar. Me recupere y lo salude.

-Buenos dias señor Cullen le dije extendiendole la mano-

-Buenos dias Bella-dijo estrechando mi mano, y de nuevo senti esa corriente electrica que habia sentido ayer por la tarde en el parque-y por favor no me digas señor Cullen, me haces sentir viejo, eso dejaselo a mi padre-rio y yo me rei con el-dime Edward-me dijo y de repente poso su mirada en Carmen-ya se lo habia pedido a ella pero nunca me hace caso, se la pasa diciendome señor Cullen y yo no estoy tan viejo para que me digan asi-y luego rio de nuevo-

-Ok-le dijo Carmen-tratare de decirle Edward, pero no le prometo nada-le dijo riendo-

-Bueno eso esta mejor-le sonrio y luego dirigio su mirada a mi-en cuanto ati Bella que opinas?-

-Yo tambien lo intentare-le dije y sonrei-

-Bueno, lo siento Carmen pero ya no tengo tiempo de desayunar-dijo con apuro en su voz-tengo que llegar temprano a la oficina y después irme a una junta-dijo dirigiendose a la perta, pero de repente se volvio y dijo-aaa y se me olvidaba, Tanya va a llamarme pero como voy a estar en una junta y no le voy a contestar deseguro marcara aquí asi que dile que me encuentro en una junta y que después le hablo yo-

-Si no se preocupe señ…-se interrumpio de repente, sonrio y se corrigio-Edward yo le digo a su esposa donde se encuentra-

-Muchas gracias-dijo abriendo la puerta-aaa y por favor dale a Bella todoas las indicaciones para el cuidado de los niños por favor-dijo saliendo por la puerta-

-Si señor-

Y entonces se cerro la puerta y se escucho que un coche se encendia y arrancaba. Carmen giro y me volteo aver, me sonrio y me dijo.

-Ven conmigo te dare las indicaciones-

Y asi paso la tarde, Carmen me dio las indicaciones, era una persona demasiado amable y muy amigable, me platico de que el señor Edward se habia casado con su esposa la famosa modelo Tanya Denali porque ella habia quedado embarazada, aparte de que el joven la "ama", y dijo la palabra _ama_ con ironia, mi curiosidad me gano y le pregunte porque decia asi y me dijo:

-El señor Edward cree que la ama solo por que es la madre de sus hijos y es que aparte la señorita Denali no lo quiere-dijo con tristeza en la voz-yo me he dado cuenta de que solo es por su dinero y de eso no se da cuenta el señor, aparte su hermana se lo dice a cada rato-

Y después de eso la mañana persiguió tranquila. Atendi a los niños, los baje para darles de desayunar su leche, los bañe, les cambie la ropita y luego baje con ellos y nos quedamos en la sala de juegos, pero de repente sono el telefono. Y como seguia suene y suene y Carmen no contestaba decidi levantar el auricular.

-Bueno-dije yo

_-¿Carmen?-_

-No, yo soy Bella la nueva empleada-

_-¿Y se puede saber para que te contrato mi esposo?-_

-Para cuidar a sus hijos-

_-Debi de suponer que contrataria una nueva-_dijo un poco recelosa_-y sabes donde se encuentra ahorita porque le marco a su celular y suena apagado-_

-Mmmm según lo que dijo hoy en la mañana esta en junta-

_-¿Ya vienes mi amor?-_se escucho una voz de hombre y en ese mismo instante comprendi de que ella lo engañaba y me lleno tanta la ira.

_-¿Le puedes decir que llamo su esposo?_

-Si claro-dije con un enojo profundo y con los dientes entrecerrados-

Pero antes de que pudiera colgar a tiempo se escucha la voz de ella repondiendole: _-Claro cariño-_y lo peor es que lo dijo riendo-


	7. La ira

**Bueno pues aqui esta el capitulo despues de todo este tiempo asi que les pido disculpas pero en verdad no he tenido tiempo con estos malditos examenes bimestrales y luego voy a participar en una obra navideña de mi escuela ahyyy no que presion!! :S pero ya presente quimica, español, civica y etica y orientacion y tutoria. Gracias a dios en quimica me fue bien y en español justo con orientacion pero civica aun nose como me fue.**

**Bueno en este cap. les tengo UNA SORPRESA.**

**NO SE QUE TAN LARGO ESTE ASI QUE AQUI SE LOS DEJO.**

**Elizabeth amiga, tqmmm pequeña jaja y gracias por leer la novela y crear una cuenta nadamas para dejarme reviews jajajaja. Y aunque no te guste la saga ya te estoy convenciendo para que vengas conmigo aver la peli (por quinta vez XD) y leer los libros jiji**

**Tia Mary TE AMO. Explicacion de porque la amo: porque ella esta yendo a un curso de pintar en tela y asi y me dijo que ME VA A HACER LA 4 PORTADAS DE LOS LIBROS EN TELA Y LUEGO LAS IBA A PONER EN UNAS ALMOHADAS AAAA SOY FELIZ. **

**Bueno ya me voy. DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS. GRACIAS**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Era cierto lo que decía Carmen, la señorita Tanya lo quería por su dinero y todavía tenia en descaro de hablarle estando con su amante. Gracias a Dios yo conteste y no el. Me lleno un sentimiento que reconocí como ira y recorrió todo mi cuerpo, en la boca tenia un sabor metálico. Estaba tan enojada que agarre un florero y lo arroje contra el piso.

_-Maldita zorra-_pensé_-como puede engañarlo a el. El que es un hombre bello, de gran corazón, buen padre y que me pertenece-_detuve mis pensamientosde golpe_-esperen dije "que me pertenece"_

Pero antes de que siguiera pensando en algo más, Carmen entro casi corriendo a la habitación muy alarmada.

-Que sucedió aquí?-dijo casi gritando-, por que hay cristales en el piso?-

Yo no encontraba que decirle.

-Ammm…ehhh…se me cayó el florero-dije mintiendo y con la esperanza que se lo creyera ya que yo era muy mala mintiendo

-Mmm...-murmuro un poco dudosa-OK, déjame y bajo, voy por la escoba y yo lo recojo-dijo con una sonrisa y volviéndose a la puerta.

-No, no te preocupes yo lo recojo-

-Gracias-me dijo con una sonrisa y abriendo la puerta-ah se me olvidaba. Oí que sonaba el teléfono, tu contestaste?-dijo volteándome a ver

-Si-respondí y cerré los puños involuntariamente.

-Y quien era?-me pregunto-

-La señorita Tanya-le dije apretando los dientes y cerrando más mis puños.

-Ah y que dijo?-

-Me pregunto por el señor Edward-respondí apretando mas los dientes-y le dije donde se encontraba tal como nos indico hoy en la mañana-

-Y no dijo nada mas?-

_-Claro que dijo, o mas bien escuche, más de la cuenta-_dije en mi fuero interno-

Carmen me miro esperando a que le respondiera a la pregunta que me formulo.

-Y bien?-me pregunto levantando una ceja

-No, no dijo nadamas-

-Ah OK. Voy a bajas a seguir haciendo la comida-

-Si tu vete, yo recojo esto-dije señalando los cristales-

-Gracias-y se fue

Mientras recogía los cristales del piso, en mi fuero interno dos vocecillas discutían sobre la posibilidad de que le digiera a Edward que su  
"amada" esposa lo engañaba: la buena y la mala

La buena me decía que hiciera lo correcto, que le dijera la verdad ya que tarde o temprano se enteraría o lo vería engañándolo, pero la mala le decía a la buena que cerrara en pico. Decidí hacerla caso a la mala, yo no iba a ser la que arruinara ese matrimonio.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad hasta que llego la noche, los niños quedaron dormidos en cuanto les di de cenar. Los fui a acostar y me quede en su cuarto cuidándolos. Mientras los veía me preguntaba que si su madre, la señorita Tanya, los quería de verdad. Aunque ella engañara a su esposo me sorprendía de que no quisiera a sus hijos, y pensé que si yo estuviera casada con Edward y tuviéramos hijos y lo engañara, seguiría queriendo a mis hijos y tan siquiera les pondría atención; pero claro yo no estaba casada con el y nunca lo engañaría.

Al poco tiempo llego Carmen diciéndome que ya se iba pero que si yo quería me hacia compañía en lo que llegaba Edward. Le dije que no, que yo me quedaba, y me dijo que me dejaba la cena haya abajo, en la cocina. Baje y me fije que eran como las 8:30, comí y cuando me iba encaminando a regresar a la habitación de los pequeños oí como abrían la puerta y entonces apareció mi Dios griego hecho persona. Me miro y sonrío, entonces pregunto:

-Que haces aquí?-

-Esperaba a que llegara, no podía dejar a los niños descuidados mientras nadie estaba en la casa-

-Si es cierto, muchas gracias-dijo mirándome fijamente y entonces pregunto-Ya se fue Carmen?-

-Si, ya se fue-

-OK, y llamo mi esposa?-

-Claro, dijo que luego le hablaba-dije cerrando mis puños con fuerza

-Gracias-me respondió-Y los niños ya están dormidos?-

-Si, solo que baje para cenar y cuando usted iba llegando ya iba a volver a subir con ellos-respondí y luego agregue-se durmieron enseguida de que les di de cenar, son unos angeles, no dan lata como otros bebes-

-Si, lo se-

-Bueno yo me retiro- dije caminando hacia la puerta, pero como siempre mi torpeza me traicionada y hoy no fue la excepción. Solo cerré los ojos esperando a recibir el golpe del piso, pero en vez de eso senti que unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con unos color esmeralda pertenecientes a mi salvador, Edward, unos ojos que le quitarian en aliento a cualquiera. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente así un buen rato hasta que el rompió el hielo diciendo:

-Tienes unos hermosos ojos color chocolate-

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle, acerco su rostro mas al mío y yo solo pude quedarme ahí estática y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. De repente sentí unos carnosos labios posándose sobre los míos y moviéndose a un ritmo muy poco dulce. Yo no sabia que hacer, solo el movía sus labios, entonces se enderezo conmigo en sus brazos y sin dejar de besarme, me estrecho contra su cuerpo y yo ya no pude resistirme mas: le respondí al beso.

Enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo hale mas hacia mi, el delineo con su lengua mi labio inferior pidiéndome premiso para profundizar el beso, el cual yo gustosa se lo concedí. Bajo sus manos hasta posarlas en mi cintura y comenzó a acariciarme, yo gemí en su boca. Dejo de atacar mis labios para seguir por mi cuello, y en ese instante mi mente se volvió a despejar y una voz en mi interior me decía que me separara, que eso estaba mal. El estaba casado y con dos hijos. Cuando el comenzó a bajar mas sus manos por mi cuerpo reaccione y me separe.

-No, esto esta mal-dije y tome mi bolso

Me encamine hacia la puerta y salí de allí. Mientras caminaba hacia la reja de enfrente oí como me gritaba.

-Espera-pero yo no me detuve-déjame hablar-

Yo seguí caminando mientras pensaba que tendría que buscar otro trabajo después de lo que ocurrió con Edward y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la reja sentí que alguien me agarro del brazo y me giraba, cuando gire completamente me quede con una cara avergonzada.

-No se qu…-comencé a hablar pero me silencio tapándome la boca con si mano.

-Déjame hablar-dijo y prosiguió cuando estuvo seguro de que no lo iba a interrumpir-Lo siento en verdad, no se que hice, digo si se que hice pero nunca hago algo así como lo que acababa de esperar-me dijo realmente avergonzado-Me puedes disculpar?-

Yo no sabia que decir, en realidad si se veía avergonzado pero no diría que arrepentido, no, no lo estaba lo leía en su rostro; pero que se yo, nunca fui buena para eso de leer expresiones.

-Por favor, por favor, perdóname, nunca fue mi intención-me volvió a decir al ver que yo no le respondía

-No lo se, digo yo también le debo una disculpa. Yo le respondí al beso cuando no debí hacerlo-

-No yo fui el primero en tomar la iniciativa, así que que dices, me perdonas?-al ver que no se iba a dar por vencido en cuanto a quien tenia la culpa, decidí decirle que si lo perdonada.

-Esta bien lo perdono-dije-pero por favor aunque sea déme mi liquidación, yo se que sueno muy pediche pero necesito el dinero, si quiere me quedo hasta que encuentre mi reemplazo, lo mas seguro es que lo encuentre mañana pero…-me interrumpió a la mitad de mi discurso

-Pero por que ya quieres renunciar?-dijo con voz triste y yo no entendí porque lo decía así

-Pues aunque me pidas disculpas, yo creo que me vas a despedir después de lo que ocurrió-respondí diciendo lo obvio

-Pues se podría decir que so pero yo no quiero despedirte-dijo rápido-te necesito para cuidar a los niños, ya no quiero seguir buscando otra-

-No se que decir-

-Por favor, tú necesitas el empleo y yo a alguien que cuide de mis hijos. Así que que dices? Te quedas?


	8. El paso 1era parte

**Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon y mil perdones se que me quieren matar pero enserio pase una situcion muy dificil. Mi mama me alejo de todo lo de crepusculo me quito todos mis libros y los escondio y NO SE DONDE ESTAN!!!! y cuando me conecto en la compu nadamas esta aqui checando q no vea nada, me llevo a un psicologo para "superar mi obsecion" PERO NADIE ME LE PUEDE QUITAR!!! y ahora me escape para escribir esto aunque me regañen pero en fin aqui esta no lo corregi perdon.**

* * *

-No se que decir-

-Por favor, tú necesitas el empleo y yo a alguien que cuide de mis hijos. Así que que dices? Te quedas?

BPOV

-Ok-dije-me quedo-

Tres semanas después……

Después de tres semanas en casa de los Cullen ya me sentia como si fuera mia, platicaba animadamente con Carmen y los niños eran un encanto, la rutina era la misma.

En el transcurso de esas semanas conoci a toda su famila: a Carlisle y a Esme los conoci un dia que vinieron a cenar con Edward y con su esposa Tanya, eran unas personas realmente encantadoras, me trataron como si fuera una mas de la familia incluso me ofrecieron a sentarme con ellos, lo cual le disgusto a Tanya y estuve a punto de aceptar solo para ver su cara durante todo la cena, pero rechace su invitacion a sentarme con ellos y en ese instante vi que Edward agachaba la cabeza con un gesto de tristeza que no compredi porque se sentia asi.

A Emmet el hermano mayor de Edward lo habia conocido un dia que habia venido a saludar a su hermano pero el aun no llegaba, asi que en lo que llegaba Edward lo tuve detrás de mi todo el tiempo y mientras cuidaba de los niños lo tenia detrás de mi contandome de sus viajes por todo el mundo y cosas asi, de cómo se la habia pasada en Paris, España y paises por el estilo ya que el me habia dicho que era piloto de un avion, y haciendo insinuaciones sobre si yo tenia algo que ver con su hermano y cosas asi, lo cual me produjo muchos sonrojos, y cuando comprendio que en verdad no tenia nada que ver con su hermano comenzo a coquetearme; en verdad ese chico no entendia para nada pero en fin.

Cuando llego Edward y se dio cuenta de lo que Emmet estaba haciendo lo reprendio y Emmet me pidio una disculpa lo cual me arranco una carcajada por la expresión en su cara, se veia como una niño pidiendo perdon a su mama después de que hiciera una travesura y esperara no recibir un castigo.

Pero Emmet contraataco a su hermano por la humillación que habia pasada diciendole que como era posible que teniendome ahí y con Tanya viajando aun no hubieramos tenido nada que ver, con lo cual pero mis carcajadas y me sonroje. Y Edward respondio:

-Porque yo le soy fiel a mi esposa-aclaro mientras tenia la mirada ausente, a lo que yo cerre mis puños, si el realmente se diera cuenta de lo que hacia su esposa-aunque tengo que admitirlo, Bella es hermosa-dijo viendome a lo cual yo me sonroje fuertemente-

A su hermana Alice la conoci un dia que vino a traerles ropa a sus sobrinas ¡Y VALLA QUE FUE MUCHA ROPA! Me callo bien al instante y supe que me llevaria bien con ella. Por el poco tiempo que la conocia sabia que era adicta a las compras, de hecho en algunas ocasiones me invito a sus desfiles de moda o a pasarme por su tienda de ropa en la cuidad y asi poder escoger unos conjuntos y sengun ella "para verme mas sexy" aunque yo asi me sentia comoda con mi ropa, mis jeans y mis camisas que en la mayoria eran de franela una que otra era delgada pero en fin. Alice solo tenia un año mas que yo y ella ya habia terminado su carrera de diseños de moda y siendo tan joven sus diseños ya eran reconocidos por la gente de la industria.

Edward era un encanto y después de ese beso que me dio ya no lo volvi a ver como mi jefe, algunas veces fantaseaba a que yo era su esposa, y no esa Tanya que aun lo engañaba con su jefe, que viviamos felices con los niños y teniamos a nuestros seres queridos a nuestro alrededor: a su familia y a la mia juntos. Pero yo sabia que en eso se quedaba, en una fantasia. Después de ese beso yo y Edward ya no tuvimos muchos roces cercanos, aunque si hubo unos cuantos, por ejemplo, un dia en que mi torpeza me traiciono y me tropece tirando mi bolso cuando estube apunto de irme, en ese instante me agache y comence a recoger mis cosas, entonces de la nada salio una mano, la mano de Edward, y me ayudo a recoger todo pero cuando nuestras manos se encontraron senti esa corriente electrica que siento cuando lo toco y nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca pero yo reaccione y me aleje.

Tanya aun hacia viajes de "trabajo" y eso me enojaba aun mas porque Edward todavía nose daba cuenta de la clase de mujer que era Tanya ni que lo engañaba. Aunque algunas veces que ella llamaba y el contestaba, después de colgar, el se quedaba con una mirada ausente como pensando algo pero yo no me atrevia a preguntarle que era lo que le preocupaba.

Hoy era miércoles, era de tarde e iba oscureciendo, Edward no tardaria en llegar pronto y yo me iria a mi casa, en la casa no habia ni una solo alma exepto yo y los bebes. Cuando estaba con los nilños arropandolos para que se durmieran oi que abrian la puerta y entonces me di cuenta de que Edawrd habia llegado, entonces termine de arropar a los bebes y me diriji para abajo, cuando levante la vista dispuesta a despedirme de Edward la imagen que mis ojos vieron me dejo estupefacta…


	9. El paso ultima parte

**Bueno aqui esta un EPOV para el siguiente cap. y si Dios quiere subo el LEMMON jajaja si y algunos creanme que no se esperaban lo que viene en este cap. verdad??? jeje bueno ya prometo actualizar mas pronto ok???**

**Bye**

**le agradezco a mi amiga Eliza por su apoyo y a todos ustedes**

**PRECIONENLE AL BOTONCITO VERDE AL TERMINAR PLIS**

* * *

EPOV

Despues de que Bella acepto a quedarse a seguir trabajando pasaron muchas cosas: la primera, por ejemplo, fue que yo ya no lo veia solamente como la niñera de mis hijos sino como algo mas y no sabia porque, la segunda fue que Tanya viajaba mas constantemente y la tercera fue que mi familia se mostraba mas comoda con Bella que con Tanya, y yo por alguna extraña razon sentia lo mismo cerca de Bella.

Después de nuestro beso hubo mas roces, como por ejemplo, cuando un dia ella se le calleron sus cosas y yo me agache para ayudarla muestras manos se tocaron y la descarga electrica se hizo presente, levante la mirada y ella tambien la levanto quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca uno del otro, tenia ganas de besar esos labios otra vez, pero cuando me disponia a besarla, ella reacciono y se quito con rapidez.

Tanya me hablaba casi a diario cuando no estaba en casa y algunas veces yo repondia y otras Carmen o Bella, una vez en la que respondi yo escuche algo que me intrigo.

_Flash back_

_El telefono de la casa sonaba, yo ya habia llegado del trabajo para comer asi que conteste yo:_

_-Bueno-dije yo-quien es?-_

_-Hola amor, soy yo-claro reconoceria esa voz en donde quiera-_

_-Hola cariño como te la estas pasando en el desfile de modas de Paris?-le pregunte yo-_

_-Desfile de modas en Paris?-me dijo ella un tanto confundida-_

_-Si, se suponia que estas hay no?-pregunte yo con un tanto de sospecha-_

_-A si-dijo con voz nerviosa y corrigiendose rapidamente-perdon es que con tanto agetreo me olvido de todo-_

_-Mmmmm-dije muy poco convencido-claro claro no te preocupes te entiendo-_

_-Bueno cambiando de tema-me dijo como que tratando de que olvidara su descuido-como estan los niños?-_

_-Bien, Bella es maravillosa con ellos y ellos se portan mejor que nunca-dije yo con amor-_

_-Bueno yo hablaba nadamas para eso-pero detrás de la linea se escuchaba como ruido de besos y en una de esas escuche una voz masculina hablandole a Tanya-Adios te amo-y colgo pero antes de que colgara escuche sus risas lo cual me dejo pensando-_

_Fin flash back_

A partir de eso yo ya presentaba dudas asi que contrate a un investigador privado para que la siguiera.

Cuando Bella conocio a mis padres por primera vez fue cuendo ellos vinieron por una idea de Tanya de invitarlos a cenar lo cual me parecio grandioso, ellos la trataron como a una mas de la familia, incluso durante la cena mi mama le ofrecia que se quedara a cenar y que se sentara con nosotros, yo en mi fuero interno dos partes de mi luchaban: una parte rogaba porque Bella dijera que si pero la otra decia que eso no era correcto, que ella no era nadie, mas que la niñera de mis hijos. Pero cuando Bella se nego aun asi mi corazon sufrio y no supe por que razon sufrio tan fuerte.

Al siguiente que conocio fue a Emmet, yo estaba trabajando y Emmet me esperaba a comer, pero cuando llegue y vi que estaba detrás de Bella mientras ella cuidaba a mis angelitos me imagine que ya le estaba coquetendo, sacudi la cabeza, no era raro en Emmet, se la pasaba coqueteando con medio mundo y últimamente lo que le obsecionaba era una azafata de nombre Rosalie, según el era una diosa y muy lindo y nose que cuantas cosas mas, pero mi hermano era asi ya que le podiamos hacer.

Me acerque para salvar a Bella, reprendi a Emmet, porque aunque fuera mayor que yo se comportaba como un verdadero niño y yo parecia su papa, cuando volteo para disculparse con Bella su cara era tan graciosa, pero reprimi la carcajada que amenazaba con salir, pero la que no se aguanto fue Bella ya que comenzo a carcajearse y Emmet en venganza me recrimino diciendome que como era posible que yo ahí y con Tanya viajando aun no hubiera tenido nada que ver con Bella, ella paro sus carcajadas y se sonrojo. Y yo le respondi a Emmet:

-Porque yo le soy fiel a mi esposa-aclare mientras tenia la mirada ausente, porque en las ultimas llamadas que recibia de Tanya no estab muy seguro de eso, pero me repuse y voltee a ver a Bella y dije-aunque tengo que admitirlo, Bella es hermosa-a lo cual ella se sonrojo fuertemente-

Alice fue la ultima pero con ella no hubo problemas ya que yo sabia que Alice congeniaria bien con Bella enseguida, Alice tenia un don de hacer amigas.

Fuera de eso todo era normal, hasta hoy miércoles que llegaban los resultados del investigador privado. Era muy temprano cuando llego, me pregunto que si estaba seguro de ver lo que me habia traido a lo que yo respondi que si un tanto confundido. Me las entrego pero antes de abrir el sobre, el se levanto y me dijo que me dejaba para que yo pudiera ver esas fotos.

Cuando abri el sobre me quede sin palabras y sin aliento, era Tanya con su jefe besandose en una playa que yo reconocia como de Miami. Las demas seguían siendo fotos de ellos besandose, abrazandose o simplemente riendose. _Seguramente se rien de tu estupidez Edward, _pense, _como pudiste ser tan estupido de creerle de que te amaba._

Enojado y como estaba me Sali de la oficina, le pedi a mi secretaria que cancelara mis compromisos de hoy, me subi a mi Volvo y me dirigi al bar mas cercano. Hoy tenia ganas de perderme en el alcohol como nunca lo habia hecho.

Fui pediendo bebida tras bebida, botella tras botella, incluso en alguna ocasión me puse a platicar con el barman:

-Amigo, dame otra botella de whiskey porfavor- le pedi-

-No crees que ya esta tomando mucho señor-me dijo-

-No importa yo solo quiero perderme en el alcohol-le dije y le comenze a explicar lo que me habia pasado-mi _adoradisima _esposa me engaño con su jefe y yo aquí como estupido cuidando a nuestros hijos-y hasta hay quedo nuestra conversacion


	10. Una noche llena de pasion

EPOV

Después de estar tomando por horas decidí que ya era hora de regresar a casa.

Cuando ya estaba entrando Bella estaba bajando las escaleras con su suave contoneo de caderas, sus hermosas piernas y su cabello al aire con suaves ondas, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado porque cuando levanto la vista se quedo con cara de espanto, pero en lo único en que me concentre fueron en sus labios hermosos y en sus ojos que te decían la verdad con solo mirarte. Al ver su rostro tome una decisión y que talvez me odiaría por esto ya que ella no se lo merecía, ella era una perdona buena que no le hacia daño a nadie y que con lo poco que llevaba a aquí todos le habíamos tomado cariño, pero yo estaba cegado por la ira que Tanya había causado en mi…

BPOV

Después de que vi a Edward en esas condiciones me quede estática y un poco intimidada ya que el no quitaba la vista de mi rostro y parecía que se estuviera concentrando en algo, por su cara pasaron muchos sentimientos ira, decepción, tristeza y creo que un poco de amor… tal ves me este volviendo loca.

- Bueno yo me retiro ya que usted ya llego – dije bajando la mirada y encaminándome a la puerta pasando a su lado -

- No, no te vayas por favor quédate conmigo – dijo agarrándome del brazo y volteándome para que quedara enfrente de el – te necesito aquí conmigo – y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de comenzar a besarme.

Yo no sabia que hacer solo me quede estática en donde estaba su toque enviaba cargas de electricidad a todo mi cuerpo, y yo solo luchaba contra el instinto de también corresponderle, en cambio el me acorralo contra la pared metió su lengua sin ningún permiso y hay sentí el sabor del licor, dejo mis labios y fue bajando por mi cuello dejando un camino de besos, después regreso a mi cara pero en vez de besarme se dirigió a mi oreja y me susurro al oído:

- Solo déjate llevar – y dicho esto mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y eso fue lo único que necesite para estallar.

Lo agarre del rostro y estampe mis labios con los de el, enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo atraje lo mas que pude hacia mi, el me tomo de la cintura y me moldeo a su cuerpo; lamí su labio inferior y el me concedió el permiso. Cada vez que nos besábamos más tiempo el beso y las caricias aumentaban de volumen. Mientras yo le lamia el cuello el metió sus manos debajo de mi blusa y acariciaba mi abdomen, y yo gemí se sentía tan bien y me sentía tan mojada como un lago, entonces me apretó mas contra su cuerpo y ahí yo sentí su excitación.

Me separe para poder pensar mejor pero el no me dio tregua y siguió acariciando debajo de la blusa y mis pensamientos siguieron revueltos, y peor cuando subió mas sus manos y me acaricio mis pechos por sobre la tela del sostén. Yo no era tan inexperta ya había tenido mi primera vez con un tipo llamado Mike, aunque no había sido lo mejor, así que si quería jugar no lo iba a dejar ganar, así que tome su pene por sobre su pantalón y lo estruje entre mis manos a lo que el gimió y yo sonreí, entonces me vio y me beso como nunca antes lo había hecho nadie, y si era posible me moje mas. Entonces el me agarro de las nalgas y yo enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura me llevo cargando atreves de las escaleras y del pasillo hasta su cuarto.

De repente sentí el colchón en mi espalda, el se posiciono sobre mi, y fue ahí donde empecé a tener conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, pero me dio un beso igual de apasionado como el de abajo y eso fue lo que necesite para quedar en blanco. Nos di la vuelta posicionándome yo arriba de el, repartí besos por su cuello pero la camisa no me dejaba llegar mas lejos así que se la quite y seguí mi camino de besos en lo que yo lo besaba el me quito la blusa botón por botón pero se desespero y los arranco todos de un seguimos besando y tocando sobre la ropa cuando se volvió a posicionar encima de mi y trato de quitarme el pantalón pero no podía.

-¿Puedes levantarte un poco tu cadera para poder bajar tus pantalones?- me pregunto con voz ronca impregnada de sexo, e hizo que me mojara mas si es que eso fuera posible.

Levante las caderas para que pudiera hacerlo bien, mientras bajaba el pantalón me fue tocando las piernas con delicadeza y dejando besos en el camino sentía mi excitación crecer cada vez mas como si fuera posible, cuando por fin logro sacar mis pantalones –junto con mis bragas- regreso besando mi pierna derecha, desde el tobillo hasta el interior del muslo, justo cuando llegaba a la parte en donde mas lo necesitaba retrocedió y empezó a besar la otra pierna, gemí frustrada, ¡este hombre iba a matarme!, entonces, succiono mi clítoris tan fuerte que solté un grito, esperaba no despertar a los niños con eso, repartió lengüetazos por todo mi sexo y después separo un poco su boca para soplar delicadamente.

Mi sexo palpitaba y se movía sin mi consentimiento.

-Me encantas….tan mojada…..y solo por mí- su voz era tan ronca que estuve a punto de tener un orgasmo de solo escucharlo.

-Ed…Edward- gemí cuando volvió a mordisquear mi clítoris

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- su ronca voz y su dulce aliento golpearon mi sexo poniéndome mas desesperada aun.

-A…a ti…ahh!- su lengua entro en mi cavidad repartiendo deliciosas caricias, mis caderas se movían contra su cara y mis manos viajaron a su broncíneo cabello para ayudarlo con su tares.

-Tus deseos son mis ordenes- dicho esto se despego de mi, en seguida extrañe el contacto de su húmeda lengua, pero sabia que lo que venia era lo mejor, subió hacia arriba y cuando llego a mi pecho desabrocho mi basier, se me quedo viendo con tanto deseo que solté un gemido, eso lo saco de su ensueño y comenzó a lamer mis pezones y a succionarlos, mientras succionaba uno el otro no estaba desentendido, lo masajeaba con su mano, se separo de mi y se termino de desvestir –no estoy completamente segura ya que estaba delirando- y se posiciono encima de mi, me beso fervientemente logrando mandar descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo que se acumularon en mi húmedo sexo.

Sentí la punta de su miembro abriéndose paso entre mis pliegues y enseguida el placer me embargo, ¡Este hombre si que estaba jodidamente bueno!

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí espero un momento para que yo me acostumbrara a su gran tamaño, pero eso no hacia falta, yo lo quería moviéndose encima de mi ahora!

Con un rápido movimiento que no estoy segura de cómo ni de cuando paso, estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el mientras se pies descansaban en el piso y su delicioso trasero estaba acomodado en la orilla de la cama, empecé a moverme de arriba abajo y en círculos, provocando que los deliciosos gemidos escapearan de su boca.

-Te…mueves delicioso..- dijo entre jadeos, estaba apunto de contestarle algo pero sus embestidas fueron mas fuertes y me quito de funcionamiento las pocas neuronas que me quedaban.

Cuando me movía hacia abajo a lo largo de su longitud, apreté mi sexo en torno a el y me di cuenta de que eso le provocaba un placer extra, empecé a moverme mas rápido en círculos y me apretaba en torno a el para que disfrutara la mínima parte de lo que yo estaba disfrutando.

-Asi….q…que….quieres…ah!..Jugar eh?- enarco una de sus perfectas cejas con sus ojos oscuros y una mueca de placer retorciendo su cara.

De pronto estuvo de pie y yo estaba recargada contra la pared derecha de la recamara, su repentino movimiento provoco una deliciosa fricción en nuestros sexos que nos hizo gemir a ambos, entonces empezó a besar uno de mis pechos y a embestirme furiosamente contra la pared, mi espalda rebotaba con cada fuerte embestida y –raramente- eso aumentaba mas aun mi placer, lleve mis labios a su delicioso cuello y empecé a besarlo y morderlo, me sentía en el paraíso, sus manos apretaban mis nalgas, sus labios besaban mis pechos mordisqueando y lamiendo, y su dura y deliciosa erección me penetraba cada vez con mas fuerza, sentía un nudo de placer-dolor en mi estomago que con cada embestida bajaba mas y mas a la unión de nuestros sexos,

Encontró un punto que me hizo casi desbordar de placer, se dio cuenta y siguió haciendo el mismo movimiento..

-Si…siii Edward Asi…..-Gemí entrecortadamente

-¿Te…gusta?- solo pude asentir con la cabeza por las deliciosas sensaciones que le estaba provocando a mi cuerpo… entonces paso….

Un montón de juegos artificiales y de sensaciones placenteras recorrieron mi cuerpo entero concentrándose en nuestra unión mis paredes se empezaron a contraer en torno a su miembro y dos embestidas después de la garganta de Edward salió un gruñido-gemido delicioso que me hizo tener ganas de mas, pero en realidad estaba demasiado cansada como para repetir nuestra deliciosa acción…..por ahora…

Me beso tiernamente y me llevo –aun en brazos- hasta la cama, se tumbo encima de mi cayendo flácido y pesado, pero en realidad amaba la sensación de presión que sentía con su cuerpo sobre el mío, dos minutos después estaba profundamente dormida.

EPOV

Sentía un delicioso calor sobre mi cuerpo, Tanya seguro no era, esa perra me había engañado, aparte de que nunca había sentido esa sensación cuando ella estaba sobre mí, quizás, solo quizás, era una continuación del muy vivido sueño que había tenido anoche, sonreí con el recuerdo y de inmediato un punzante dolor ataco mi cabeza, mierda, la resaca empezaba a hacer de las suyas con migo.

Poco a poco empecé a abrir mis ojos para ir acostumbrándome a la luz, ese delicioso calor seguía presente entre mis brazos, entonces me tense, abrí los ojos como platos y vi el cuerpo desnudo de Bella encerrado contra el mío.

_Mierda….._

Entonces no había sido un sueño, realmente pase esa noche apasionada con Bella, los dos juntos uniéndonos en el más puro acto.

Realmente no estaba muy arrepentido, pero en parte si lo estaba porque lo había hecho bajo los efectos del alcohol y la ira.

No había pensado muy bien cuando me fui a ese bar a emborracharme o cuando llegue y tome a Bella como mía.

No se cuanto tiempo mas estuve divagando por mis pensamientos, solo pensaba en que diría Bella cuando despertara y en lo que opinaba, hasta que sentí el cuerpo de Bella removerse.

_Diablos- _pensé- _se ha despertado! ¿Qué le diré ahora?_

Poco a poco se fue despertando, realmente se ve hermosa cuando se despierta, se ve como un ángel. Tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se estiro, luego frunció el ceño como si pensara en algo, abrió los ojos volteo a ver mi cuerpo semidesnudo cubierto por la sabana y cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba soltó un gran grito.

BPOV

Diablos había tenido un gran sueño, Edward y yo juntos encajando perfecto, me comencé a despertar con una sonrisa al recordar el sueño, no quería abrir los ojos para no olvidar esas imágenes que rondaban por mi cabeza ahora, me estire pero…

_Esperen ¿Por qué siento mi cama mas amplia de lo normal?_ Abrí los ojos y vi lo que menos podía esperar encontrar: un Edward al lado mío, solo cubierto por la sabana de la cintura para abajo, solo pude soltar un grito.

_Continuara…_

**Niñas ya se que no tengo pendon de nadie ni de Dios, pero después de que me llevaron al psicologo pues realmente no llegue a ir a una 2da. Consulta porq' no quise ir xDD y gracias Doroto por preguntar hehe ahorita tengo mis libros conmigo a salvo y como mi cumple fue el julio me regalaron algo de lo que mas queria: ir a la función de media noche de Eclipse! xDD**

**LA MITAD DE ESTE CAP O MAS SE LA DEBO A ANITHA! DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS LE DEJARE SU LINK ABAJO RECUERDEN QUITARLE LOS ESPACIOS Y LEER SUS FICS EHHH!**

**.net/u/2303118/anniie_cullen**


End file.
